A damper device is arranged on, for instance, a motive power transmitting path between an engine and a transmission to absorb (suppress) torque fluctuations produced by the engine and the transmission. The damper device includes a damper unit that absorbs torque fluctuations by the spring force, a hysteresis unit that absorbs (suppresses) torque fluctuations by a hysteresis torque brought about by, for instance, friction, and a limiter unit. The limiter unit produces slip when the damper unit or the hysteresis unit is unable to absorb the torsion of a rotational shaft. In the motive power transmission device, having such damper device, the chattering sound of the gear teeth is produced at the transmission due to engine vibrations. Such chattering sound of the gear teeth at the transmission, ascribable to the engine vibrations, is most outstanding especially in case an input shaft of the transmission is connected via planetary gear mechanism to an electric motor (or, as the case may be, a generator/motor) in a motive power transmission mounted on a hybrid car having both an engine and an electric motor as motive power sources. To suppress the chattering sound from being generated, it has been known to provide an inertial member, in addition to the damper device, on a motive power transmission path between the engine and the transmission.
Patent Document 1, for example, shows a damper for a hybrid driving device in which the motive power is transmitted as torque fluctuations due to the first and second motive power sources are suppressed from being generated. The damper includes a first rotational member, which is run in rotation by the first driving power source, and a second rotational member, which is connected to the second driving power source via a planetary gear mechanism. The damper also includes a torsion member that suppresses torque fluctuations between the first rotational member and the second rotational member, and a limiter unit. The limiter unit interrupts transmission of the motive power from the first rotational member to the second rotational member when the torque fluctuations between the first and second motive power sources have reached a preset value. The damper further includes an inertial member provided on the first or second rotational member.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JP PATENT KOKAI JP-A-2002-13547